


need you to hold

by quackingfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: its a shame that we're not soul matesbecause if i didn't know betteri'd say this feels pretty good





	need you to hold

**Author's Note:**

> it's unpolished and i'm rusty, but inspiration hit, so here this is
> 
> title & summary & inspiration from i exist i exist i exist by flatsound

Hana’d been living in a haze for weeks before Brigitte and Reinhardt arrived at the Watchpoint. Hard not to, when you’re rattling around a once disused, now quietly refurbished Overwatch base, with nothing to distract you from the insomnia and the memories and the endless flood of awful things coming in through the news channels. 

She was sitting on the floor next to the one coffee machine on the base that produced drinkable coffee about 70% of the time when the doors swung open- which was rare enough as it was, and even rarer still, multiple people walked in, rather than just the one quiet lab tech that she’d been expecting. 

It was- shit, that was Reinhardt,  _ the _ Reinhardt, wasn’t it- and oh fuck, Hana was really gay. The woman who walked in behind him was brandishing a wrench, and she had such lovely muscles, and at least one tattoo, and fuck, she was utterly  _ gorgeous _ . 

“Uh- Wha- Hello?” Dang, she was eloquent.

“Hey!” Gorgeous woman replied, as if Hana wasn’t being a fucking weirdo. “You must be D.Va, we were told you were somewhere on this Watchpoint,”

Hana blinked at her for a second, and nodded, startling when the coffee machine decided that it was finally done and started pouring coffee into her mug. (Her mug had cats on it. It was a good mug. It was a gift from- nope, not going there.)

“Greetings! This is Brigitte, who needs to get better manners, and I’m Reinhardt.” Reinhardt smiled at her, thankfully not commenting on her squeaking at a coffee machine and then, presumably, staring off into space for a good few seconds. She knew she had a nasty habit of doing that. 

Right.

Hana shook herself, and sprang to her feet, offering her hand to Torbjorn. “Nice to meet you both. So uh, what brings you here? I mean, I can guess why you’re getting involved in all this, but why  _ here _ ?”

“Got told they needed a good mechanic, and also could do with this old guy coming for a visit.” Brigitte grinned, and shit, Hana was too gay and under caffeinated for that kind of smile. 

“Oh shit, you’re the mechanic?” Hana returned the grin, and bounced on her heels for a second before turning back to the coffee machine. “Everything’s been broken for ages, and my mech has seen better days, if I’m honest,”

Reinhardt chuckled, “Haven’t we all?” before shifting the duffle bag on his shoulder. “I’ll go get myself settled while you two talk.”

“See ya!” Brigitte grinned again, somehow brighter this time, and Hana was going to die. She shifted her focus to her mug in a last ditch attempt to save herself, took a sip, and promptly burnt her tongue.

“ _ Fuck _ \- sorry, um, anyway-”

Brigitte only laughed, stepping forwards to run her fingertips along Hana’s monstrosity of a coffee maker. Well, it wasn’t  _ actually _ Hana’s, but she was the one who used it most.

“This thing is ancient, I’m amazed you got it to work. Haven’t seen one of these in years.” 

“A lot of rummaging, swearing, and hitting the damn thing. I’m used to more high-tech stuff, but I need my coffee,” Hana stepped back, leaning against the countertop as she watched Brigitte examine the machine. Her eyes caught on a leather cuff on her left wrist, presumably hiding her soulmark. 

Hana had gotten to see a lot of the ways people covered theirs up, mostly in the years before and immediately after signing up to the MEKA program- seeing a lot of fans meant seeing a lot of similar ways of concealing a mark.

During that time, she’d also learnt not to look for a mark that matched hers. What would be the point, when she’s just as likely to get herself killed if she finds her soulmate. At least the guilt is more distant this way.

 

By the time she’d finished her coffee, her and Brigitte had already hitten it off. She was snarky and charming, and intensely smart to boot, and fuck, she was even more Hana’s type than she’d initially thought. 

  
  


She really should’ve been amazed how quickly her schedule, if you could call it that, oriented itself around Brigitte. But like, it wasn’t exactly hard to turn the time spend staring out of windows into time watching Brigitte work, nor was it hard to shift her exercise schedule to align with Brigitte’s daily strength training. And the jogs around the base just came so naturally, as did the sparring, and then the ridiculous games they’d devised to push Hana’s mech and Brigitte’s armour to their limits. 

It wasn’t like the insomnia or the flashbacks or the deep sense of  _ emptiness _ went anywhere, but honestly, nothing was going to change any of that mess. Brigitte had even caught her on one of her nighttime rambles throughout the Watchpoint, and Hana could only half smile when she saw the matching bags under Brigitte’s normally bright eyes. 

And of course, it was on one of those nights that Hana somehow found herself curled up under Brigitte’s arm on a sofa tucked between two disused offices down one of the windier corridors. 

“I never meant to end up here- fuck, I was just some kid playing games- hell, I still  _ am _ just some kid playing games, y’know?” Hana let her head drop to Brigitte’s shoulder with a sigh. 

“Yeah, I get that. I’ve been travelling with Rein for years now, and I never feel like I know enough, like I’m capable enough. But if I don’t help-”

“Then who the fuck will?” Hana finished for her, and Brigitte nodded, her fingers twitching where they were wrapped around Hana’s arm. 

“Yeah. I don’t know what I’d be doing now if I weren’t out here doing this. Honestly, I’d probably have found a way to do this kind of thing anyway.” She sighed, gesturing with her left arm before letting it flop against the arm. Hana patted the thigh that was pressed up against hers. 

“You’re too fucking good- I’d still be playing games, streaming, and yelling at my friends through the internet.” 

“That kind of thing is still important. Sometimes, it’s important to just  _ live _ , I guess.” 

“I don’t think I know how to anymore.” Hana’s honesty half shocked herself, but then again, she was so fucking exhausted, so it shouldn’t be surprising that her filters were gone. Especially when Brigitte had her arm wrapped around her, and was letting Hana lean on her shoulder, and being so lovely to talk to. “Like, if I’m on a mission, we’re all good, but around here, just waiting? Shit, I can’t even stream anymore, and there’s no way we can spare the power or the parts to build me a gaming rig, and if there’s nothing I can do with my mech? What the hell am I good for?”

Hana turned her face into Brigitte’s shoulder, not sure if she was hiding or trying to shut herself up. Fuck, she needed to stop dumping her shit on anyone who got close enough. 

“You’re good to talk to, at least. I haven’t known you for too long, but long enough to say you’re a good friend, Hana.” Brigitte shifted away, only to cup Hana’s cheek with a hand. “And I like you. Quite a lot.”

Hana leaned into her hand, her eyes flickering shut. “Fuck, I like you too.” 

“Can I kiss you, or have I been reading you wrong?” Brigitte’s voice was steady, yet light, and Hana’s throat caught.

She wasn’t sure she could make words happen right then, so instead she opened her eyes, and if there had been any hesitation in her (there hadn’t) it would have vanished the second her eyes met Brigitte’s. 

And then she was smiling and leaning forwards, her hands gripping her own knees as she reached up to kiss Brigitte. And fuck, she might not be her soulmate, but she was exactly what Hana had been wanting. 

 

Not much changed after the night- well, morning, that they’d spent trading kisses and laughs and fears. There was just more kissing and handholding worked into Hana’s new routine, and she fucking loved it. She still felt empty half the time, but at least she could spend some of that time perched on whatever machine Brigitte was working on, talking about anything that came to mind, rather than on the floor of her bedroom, staring at the ceiling. 

They’d been dating for a few weeks when the soulmate conversation finally came up. The one that, in every story Hana had ever heard, ended every relationship it happened in. People just didn’t tend to date people who weren’t their soulmate, at least not for long. 

 

Hana’d been on a little mission that day, just a recon trip around the area, and a few hours after she got back, Brigitte knocked on her bedroom door. 

Hana still hadn’t gotten properly dressed after stripping out of her pilot suit, so she’d thrown on the first shirt she could reach- a tiny old thing that she mostly wore to sleep in on warm nights. 

Brigitte had said hello, and then she noticed the little symbol on Hana’s side, resting just a few inches above her hip, and then she’d gasped.

“Oh, it’s so pretty!” 

 

Hana blinked for a second, trying to regain her bearings. She was still slightly out of it from the mission, even though it had barely even been a mission to begin with.

“Uh, thanks? I guess? Or uh- sorry?” Hana stumbled over her words, stepping back to let Brigitte into her room.

Brigitte smiled softly, and sank down onto the corner of Hana’s bed. “No, I should be apologising, I know I shouldn’t comment on it. It’s rude, even though we’re dating.  _ Especially _ rude, even.”

Hana shrugged, going back to sit on her chair, swivelling it to face Brigitte then pulling her knees up to her chest. “Like, I don’t care. I know it means that like, we won’t last, I guess? And I know that yours means that too, and I just- fuck, I just can’t help from being selfish and wanting you.”

“Nah, that’s not selfish.” Brigitte flashed her a smile, before her face shifted back to something more serious. “Like, I know that there’s someone out there who’s better for you than I could ever be, who’s everything you could ever want. And,” 

Brigitte shifted, leaning back and glancing at her wrist. “And I know that my soulmate is out there somewhere, and that I should be waiting for them or something, but.”

She bit her lip, her eyes shifting away from Hana and towards the window. Hana’s mouth twitched into a smile, and she rose out of her seat, crossing the short distance between the two of them, before tentatively reaching out. 

Hana first put her hand on Brigitte’s shoulder, and when her eyes shifted back to meet hers, she slid her hand to the back of her neck and leaned into kiss her. 

This time, Brigitte’s eyes didn’t leave Hana’s as she spoke. “Being with you feels too good-  _ is _ too good.”

Hana nodded, smiling and tipping her head for another gentle kiss. 

“Not gonna lie, if we didn’t match, I’d have thought there was a chance we could actually be soulmates.” Hana shrugged, glancing away for a second. 

“Yeah. But you know what?”

Hana hummed, resting her forehead against Brigitte’s. 

“The world’s going to shit, and I can’t... I  _ don’t  _ want to think about the future, even though I know that that’s terrible. We’re supposed to be safeguarding the future, making sure that there is one, making sure we can meet our soulmates.”

“I don’t think it’s terrible. I like being with you, and honestly, that’s good enough. Good enough for now, good enough for however long we get.”

“God, Hana, whatever happens, I want you in my life.”

 

The weeks stretched out into months. It was so good to have someone to lean on, to curl into on the harder nights, to lie next to silently on the anniversaries, to tangle in blankets with and shut out their crumbling world. Getting caught up in Brigitte was precisely what Hana had needed, and that was good enough. It fucking had to be. 

War was brewing, all across the world, and Hana was only just 20, and she was gearing up to fight again, putting thoughts of the people she had already lost out of her mind, and locking away fears of who she still had to lose. 

They had a job to do.

 


End file.
